Tournament of the mighty
by Phil Swift
Summary: Everyone seems to have some sort of fighting competition fan fiction, so I'm trying it out. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I have been seeing a lot of arena/ battle royale style fanfictions for Rio so I decided to do one.

I will upload whenever I finish a fight but for now enjoy.

If you want an OC featured, tell me in the reviews.

No powers, just type of bird, personality and style of fighting. (Brawling, kung fu, killing his opponents etc).

Anyways enjoy.

The fight today was to be televised, to all the birds in Brazil, whether in a bar or at home watching it, every bird was watching the fight.

Today was the first day of the fighting competition known as The Battle of the Strong.

Outside the Amazon Arena, the venue for the competition, Blu was walking with his friends, about to enter.

The fighters entrance was flooded with reporters and fans, wanting to see their favorite combatants.

Blu saw Jewel near the entrance and ran to her, taking her in his wings.

The 2 shared a quick kiss before Blu let go of his mate.

"Win this fight for me" she asked, a smile covering her beak.

Blu returned the smile, "I intend to".

Suddenly about 15 birds crowded Blu and Jewel, mostly reporters.

They began to bombard him with questions or take photos.

"Blu, what do you think your chances are for this tournament?" asked a lear's macaw reporter.

Blu gave her an answer, "These guys are serious fighters, strong and fast. But my life as a pet may give me an intellectual advantage here".

Blu then walked into the entrance, Nico, Pedro, Rafael and Jewel following him, where security stopped the reporters.

Jewel kissed Blu on the cheek before flying to her seat.

Blu and his friends now walked to one of the entrances to the covered main area.

He stayed in the doorway until he was told to go to the ring.

The 2 commentators in the booth began talking into the microphones, "Welcome to the first match of the Battle of the Strong. Today we will be seeing raw strength take on superior intellect" declared the capybara, John.

The porcupine named Phil began to talk, "that's right John. Today we will see Blu Gunderson take on Escobar. The ultimate match between brains and brawns".

John nodded, "who do you think will win Phil?".

"Well that, my friend, is a toss up".

"We asked some fans today who they wanted to win, here were their responses".

On the jumbotron in the center of the arena videos of various birds answering the question.

Most of the birds wanted Blu to win, which boosted our cerulean friend's morale.

The Amazon Arena looked like the pit of doom, but the whole field part of it was a stone platform, not water.

A roseate spoonbill known as the referee walked to the center of the arena with a microphone.

The spoonbill turned to the audience and, with a microphone, began the introductions.

On my left side, from the Military macaw tribe standing at over 1 foot 2 inches tall I give you, "ESCOBAR!".

The crowd went wild as Radioactive's chorus blared over the loudspeakers and Escobar waved to the audience and showed his muscles as he walked to the center of the arena, several cameramen following him.

"And on my right side, the bird who beat the loggers, known as the flying computer, BLU!".

The whole spix macaw tribe cheered as Blu just waved to the crowd with Warriors playing in the background.

Tiago, Carla and Bia all waved flags and raised posters of their dad.

The music died down and so did the crowd.

Escobar was a tiny bit bigger than Blu and much stronger, but Blu had the advantage of speed, agility and his superior intellect.

Blu looked to his family, who sat in the front row due to having a family member in the competition.

Jewel gave a hopeful smile to her mate while mouthing the words, 'you can do this'.

Blu smiled and returned his attention to Escobar, a Roseate Spoonbill walked between the 2 combatants, "let's lay down the rules. All forms of attack are legal, but no further punishment is to come to a bird once knocked out or counted out. Understand?".

The 2 macaws nodded and walked to separate corners of the ring, on Blu's side he had Rafael, Nico and Pedro as his assistants and waterboys.

The military macaw had several of his kind as his assistants.

The referee now rung the bell, signaling the start of the round.

The 2 macaws put their wings up and slowly inched towards each other.

Once within striking distance Escobar sent the first punch, straight to Blu's face.

Blu blocked the strike before returning the favor with a kick beneath Escobar's legs.

The kick knocked Escobar onto his back, he quickly jumped back up to his feet.

Escobar now sent a mess of punches and kicks to Blu, who managed to block the strong kicks and took the weak ones.

"Ah, here is where Blu excels John!" said Phil.

"You mean getting his butt kicked?" asked John.

"No, he is learning his opponent and finding weaknesses".

"Oh damn, the sinister strategist is in his element!".

Almost on cue Blu noticed a weakness, whenever Enrico ent for a left punch there would be a momentary delay.

On the next left punch Blu dodged under his arm and around to Enrico's back where he sent a spinning kick straight to the military macaws face, knocking down the green macaw.

Enrico hit the ground before instantly getting back up, and back into his stance.

Blu grinned, "I found the chink in your armor".

Blu now bolted to Escobar, who didn't have enough time to dodge the charge as he felt the wind get knocked out of him.

Escobar hit the ground again, a cloud of dust being knocked into the air.

Escobar got back up again and sent a flurry of punches to Blu, who managed to dodge most of them.

A few bruises appeared on the spix's body before he retaliated, with a kick to the chest and a punch to Enrico's face, knocking out the military macaw.

Enrico fell to the ground, eyes closed.

The moment he hit the ground the crowd went wild for Blu, who just waved.

He looked to Jewel and his kids who cheered the loudest.

Jewel wore a smile, going from cheek to cheek.

The referee walked into the ring and, after grabbing Blu's arm, raised in into the air, "we have a winner!".

Blu smiled at the victory and helped the now awake Escobar to his feet, "How did you do that?" asked the military macaw, perplexed by the spix's fighting style.

"What can I say? 15 years of watching boxing on TV teaches you a lot".

Escobar nodded at the answer, impressed with the spix's answer.

Rafael walked up to Blu, with Nico and Pedro treating his wounds, "c'mon Blu, there are some fans who want to meet you".

Blu nodded and followed his friend out of the arena and into the hallways of the arena.

A mob of fangirls and fanboys charged Blu.

Taking photos and asking for autographs.

Blu obliged and tried to do his best to pose and sign autographs.

The flashes of cameras flooded his retinas as he continued down the halls, with his fans following.

Security soon came and managed to make a path for Blu to pass through, Blu walked to the stands to watch the next fight with his family.

The next fight was between a hyacinth macaw known as Jose and a hawk known as Marco.

"Representing the Hyacinth macaws of Sao Paolo, JOSE!", Rise Up by All Good Things began playing as the hge hyacinth walked into the arena,flexing his muscles as he flew.

"And representing the hawks of Andes, "MARCO!", Rise Up began to play again as a huge, scarred black hawk flew into the arena.

He was bigger then Jose and would certainly tower over Blu.

The 2 big birds walked into the ring, glaring daggers at each other.

A bell rung and the fight began, Jose sent a punch straight to Marco, who takes the strike and shrugs.

Before grabbing Jose's head and slamming it into the ground.

He repeated this almost 30 times as the crowd cringed.

Marco then throws Jose across the ring and into the wall, where the hyacinth goes limp.

The referee runs to Jose, who has a weak pulse but is still alive.

"The winner, by knockout, MARCO!".

Some in the crowd cheer, while others still look at the unmoving Hyacinth.

Marco looked to the stands and saw Blu.

He quickly flew over to the spix macaw, the cameras following the hawk.

Marco stood in front of Blu, staring at the spix, "so you're Blu. I thought you'd be bigger. Maybe I'll only need one talon to crack your neck. Well see you later".

Blu hid his fear until Marco left, he settled down into his seat, "I'm so boned".

Tell me what you think with a review, thank you for reading.

This will not be constant, just whenever I finish a fight.


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome to day 2 of the Battle of the Mighty!", the crowd of the arena went crazy.

"Today's match pairings are as follows:

Jameson the owl vs Jollo the toucan

Johnston the falcon vs Lai the peacock

Blu the spix vs Enro the scarlet

And Nightfly the spix vs Marco the Hawk!

We would also like to make clear that as this is the third round weapons and execution are legal", Phil finished the announcements with the crowd cheering.

A referee walked to the center of the ring, "Ladies and gentle birds, on my right side, the owl on the prowl, with a perfect 8-0 record, JAMESON!", a black owl with a baseball bat strolled into the arena, Ain't no grave playing in the background.

The referee then looked to the other corner, "and in this corner, with a 7-1 record, the long-billed lawbringer, Jollo!".

A toucan with a spear flew into the arena, flashing his shiny black feathers.

In the crowd, Blu was with Jewel and Rafael and Eva( they didn't bring their kids for obvious reasons).

Eva looked dreamily at Jollo, Rafael noticed this and looked to his belly.

He sucked it in before letting it out again, "past my prime".

But back to the match, Jollo and Jameson circled each other, each waiting for the other to make a move.

Jollo lunged forward, managing to graze Jameson's wings with his spear.

Jameson retaliated with a smack of his bat to Jollo's head, knocking the toucan out in the process.

Jollo fell to the ground, his head turned almost 180 degrees around.

Blu was happy he left the kids in Mimi's care, this would surely scar them for life.

Jewel had the same thought, "Thank god the kids didn't see that" she then looked to Blu, "Please don't die".

Blu chuckled, "I would have no such dream".

An official came up to Blu,

"Mr. Blu, your fight is starting soon".

Blu shrugged, "Guess I gotta go, wish me luck".

Blu then left with the official, "good luck, Blu" whispered Jewel.

Rafael, Nico and Pedro followed Blu, as they were his corner team they were needed.

5 minutes later

The referee returned to the center of the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our second match of the day. On my right side, known as the tenacious tactician,representing the blue macaws of the amazon, at a record of 7-0, BLU GUNDERSON!", the crowd now screamed with joy.

Blu strolled out of the gate and into the arena, wielding 2 hidden wing blades (like assassin creed). Smells like Teen Spirit played as he walked to the ring.

"On my left side, the proud predator, with a score of 11-1, ENRO!".

A muscular scarlet macaw, wielding a sword and mace ran into the arena, Bleed It Out playing.

Enro was taller than Blu, and had a scar on his left side, his muscles were huge.

"Pfft, I can take him" murmured Blu.

The 2 entered the ring, the crowd not noticing blu's blades.

The 2 macaws sized eachother up, Enro looked at Blu, "I expected you to be bigger".

Blu shrugged, "I expected you to be smaller".

Enro let out a small laugh, "touche, bluebird".

Blu also chuckled, the bell rang.

"And here we go for round 1!" said Phil.

"That's our cue", said Blu before charging Enro.

Blu sent a punch to Enro's core, causing the scarlet macaw to grab his stomach in pain before returning with a swing of his hammer and with a stab of his sword.

Blu dodged the sword and jumped over the hammer, then he kicked Enro's face.

Enro returned the gesture with a powerful swing of his hammer, knocking Blu across the ring.

Blu hit the ground with a loud crack.

The crowd thought the fight was over, but Blu got to his feet.

His beak was cracked a little, and he had blood coming out of a few small cuts.

"Alright, let's even the playing field a little, shall we?", Blu swung his wings down.

In the process 2 long blades revealed themselves and extended beyond his wing.

Enro looked at the weapons curiously, he was snapped out of his thought when Blu charged forward.

Enro parried a swipe from Blu's blades with his sword before swinging with his hammer.

Blu used his blades to cut the wooden hammer in 2, rendering it useless.

Enro now used his sword with 2 wings, but it seemed every strike he sent to Blu, was parried effortlessly.

Enro managed to land a nasty strike on Blu's right wing, causing blood to pour out.

Jewel covered her eyes

Blu was finally able to knock the sword out of Enro's hand and kick him in the face, knocking out the scarlet.

The moment Enro hit the ground, the crowd cheered.

"The winner, by knockout, BLU!", the crowd cheered.

Blu walked to the entrance of the arena, with Jewel and his team following.

He walked to the infirmary to have his wounds fixed.

In the infirmary he watched the next match, between Lai and Johnston.

They were evenly matched, byt Lai got the win when he cut off one of Johnston's feet and punched the falcon in the face.

"Geez, brutal", Blu said while drinking some gatorade.

After several minutes the ring was cleaned and the ref walked out to the center of the arena.

"Oh boy, final fight", said Blu.

Inside the ring the next fight began, between Nightfly the spix macaw and Marco the Hawk.

The match was underway, Nightfly wielding sword and shield, and Marco wielding battle claws and wing blades.

"Representing the spix macaws of Brazillia, with a record of 10-1 fights, NIGTHFLY!", the crowd cheered for the macaw, "And in the other corner, representing the hawks of the Andes, with a record 22-0, the black hawk butcher, MARCO!".

With the introductions out of the way the fight began.

Nightfly started strong, he lunged forward and sent a stab to Marco's leg.

Marco flinched as the cold steel of Nightfly's sword met with his flesh.

Marco used his battle claws to grab and crush the sword before glaring at Nightfly.

Nightfly put up his shield when Marco went for a slash.

Te shield was able to block the strike, barely.

His metal shield had a huge dent in the middle of it.

"Oh shit", said Nightfly before being kicked across the ring.

Nightfly hit the ground very hard.

He staggered to his feet, blood and bruises covering his body.

Marco gave the poor macaw no time to recover, he charged Nightfly, punching his head.

Nightfly was sent to another side of the ring, the sound of his back smashing against the wall of the stadium filling everyone's ears.

Nightfly staggered to his feet, his shield held in front of him.

Marco chuckled, "alright I've had my fun, let's end this fight".

Marco charged forward, Nightfly had no time to react when Marco's wingblade stabbed through his wing.

Nightfly tried not to scream, he retaliated with a claw to Marco's midsection.

Marco took the strike as if it was nothing, before he retired his blade from Nightfly's wing.

Nightfly clutched the wounded wing, he held his shield up to try and block any incoming strikes from the hawk.

But Marco was smart, he sent heis blade below the shield and cut off Nightfly's left foot.

The crowd winced as Nightfly's scream filled the air.

Marco then knocked the blue macaw down, before placing his talons on Nightfly's chest.

"Goodbye macaw", and with that Marco plunged his wing blades into Nightfly's chest, piercing his heart and stabbing into the ground below them.

Nightfly's eyes widened as his head fell back, and his body went limp.

There were no cheers from the audience in response to the hawks win, all eyes were glued onto the corpse of Nightfly.

The referee creeped out to the center of the ring, "t-the w-w-w-winner of the m-m-match is Marco".

Marco laughed and left the arena, to leave the crowd staring at the corpse in front of them.

Blu watched the TV, eyes open in surprise and fear, "oh shit, I'm fucked".


	3. Chapter 3

Blu was still looking at the TV, in a mix of fear and amazement.

Marco had dispatched of an experienced warrior like Nightfly, what chance did he have.

He heard the door to the infirmary open, revealing an owl.

Jameson and his wife, Kelly, and his children walked into the room.

"Ah, hello Blu. How're you doing?", Blu chuckled, "I'm doing fine Jameson, just sore over my last match".

Jameson looked at the TV screen, "Be happy you're not Nightfly right now. Poor bastard".

Blu nodded, "I agree, Marco's crazy".

Jewel and the kids soon walked into the infirmary, "Tiago, Bia, Carla, go play with Benjamin and Jackson".

The blue macaw kids nodded and went off to play with Jamesons sons.

Jewel sat down with Blu, "what did I miss last match?".

Blu looked at her, "Marco dismembered Nightfly".

"Wait, Marco did what?!" asked Jewel, almost screeching.

"Yeah, didn't give the poor guy a chance", Blu looked to his talons.

Suddenly the TV got louder, "Tomorrow we have the semi finals, match 1 will be Blu vs Lai, match 2 will be Jameson vs Marco".

Everyone in the room stared silently at the screen, Blu was secretly relieved he didn't have to fight Marco, but now Jameson basically had to walk into the ring and die.

He stole a glance at Kelly, who had a tear welling up in her eye.

Blu could read her like an open book, he knew what she was thinking: Jameson is going to die.

Jameson, however, was not even miffed at this fact.

He just went and played with his kids, "This is going to be fun" he said, sarcastically.

The next day

Blu stood in the ring, across from a peacock wielding 2 green blades, Lai.

Lai laughed as he swung his chain blades around, kicking green sparks up from the stone ground.

Blu was left unfazed by this, he just unsheathed his wingblades, allowing them to extend past his wing.

The light bounced off his blades and into the eyes of the crowd.

Blu managed to spot Jewel in the crowd, with his kids who were cheering for him.

He smiled back.

The referee walked into the center of the ring, "Good evening , Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to the Semifinals! On my right side, known as the tactical tank,with a perfect record, I give you, BLU!".

Rock music blares through the speakers as several lights focused on Blu, Blu smiled and waved to the crowd.

"And on my left side, known as the blade swinging butcher, with a perfect record as well, LAI!".

Rock music blared as Lai swung his blades around several times, causing most of the crowd to cheer.

The 2 combatants walked to the middle of the ring, the referee stepped between them, "Ready? In 3, 2, 1, GO!".

The fight began with Lai launching his blades at Blu, who quickly dodged them before charging at Lai.

Blu tried to slash down and into Lai, but his opponent quickly blocked it and sent Blu flying back with a powerful kick.

Blu hit the ground, but got up instantly.

Lai sent one of his blades going high, grabbing Blu's attention.

But it was a distraction, he threw his other blade forward.

The chain of the second blade wrapped around Blu, tying him up.

"Oh shit" was all Blu could murmur before Lai pulled the blade back and began swinging it into the walls and ground of the arena.

The crowd cringed as Blu was repeatedly beaten against the wall.

After 30 seconds of this the first round ended, Lai dropping Blu justly.

Lai casually walked over to his rest zone, while Blu limped to his.

Jewel and the kids flew down to help Rafael and the rest of the team heal Blu.

His kids gave him water and applied ice to the bruises and bumps on Blu's body, while Rafael, Nico and Pedro were busy wrapping up any cuts he may have had.

Jewel just comforted Blu.

Bia, however, figured out a way to beat Lai, "Lai seems to rely on his chains to do ranged attacks. Get rid of the chains, you get rid of his advantage".

Blu nodded, "Thanks Bia, I'll try that".

The bell rang again, signalling the start of round 2.

Blu walked back to the middle of the ring, where Lai instantly sent a blade in his direction.

Blu sucked in his gut and allowed the blade to pass him, before swinging upwards with his wingblade, breaking the chain.

Lai's blade continued flying, until it hit the wall and stuck to it.

Lai wore a face of surprise, "How did you do that?" he asked.

Blu grinned, "That's courtesy of my daughter", he then charged forward, swinging both of his wingblades down to Lai, who blocked them.

Lai was now worried, Blu has figured out a way to beat him.

LA=ai swung his blade at Blu's head, but this last one quickly ducked under it and got a good slash to Lai's stomach, drawing thick blood.

Lai screamed and gripped his stomach with his wings, Blu took the chance and got behind Lai, before sending a powerful kick to the back of the peacocks head.

Lai fell forward and onto the ground, unconscious.

Almost instantly the crowd cheered for Blu, who flexed his wings in celebration.

Blu then limped back over to his corner, while a medical team came and helped Lai out.

Blu got his wounds treated then flew to the stands to watch the next match with Jewel.

They contemplated sending the kids home, but they decided to let them stay and watch。

"Jameson's a good fighter, doubt it'll get too gory", said Blu.

"I hope so, the last thing we need is a dead friend and scarred kids", replied Jewel.

All eyes turned to the ring, where the referee had just walked out, "Ladies and Gentlemen, on my right side, with a record of 22-0, known as the black hawk bruiser, MARCO!".

Marco flew into the arena, sporting his signature wingblades, some cheered for him, but others just watched intently.

"And on my left side, with a 10-0 record, the bat panther (Get it? Like black panther) JAMESON!".

Jameson few in, swinging his bat around while the crowd cheered.

Jameson landed in the ring on one knee, like a superhero.

He casually walked up to and sized Marco up.

Marco towered over Jameson, glaring daggers.

Jameson looked to Kelly, who stood beside the ring, smiling hopefully at him.

Marco followed his gaze, "that's your wife? Poor girl, she's gonna have to watch her husband die".

Jameson glared back at Marco, "I don't intend on dying today".

MArco chuckled back, "Yeah, I'll cut you organs open to keep you breathing till' tomorrow morning. You will die slowly".

Jameson growled, the referee stepped between the 2 combatants, "Alright, the fight begins in3, 2, 1, GO!".

Jameson charged forward, "Let's GO!".

Later

Jameson slowly opened his eyes, but closing them instantly upon seeing a bright light, "Am I dead?".

"Almost" came the voice of his wife, Kelly.

"What happened?".

Blu came up, "You got the literal and metaphorical crap kicked out of you".

"Did I win?", asked Jameson.

Blu shook his head, "Nah, Marco crushed you".

"That doesn't answer my question, what exactly happened to me?".

Kelly answered, "I'll tell you".

Arena

Jameson dodged an early swipe by Marco, jumping over the blade before returning with a swing of his bat to Marco's head.

Marco groaned as he was knocked back by the strike.

Jameson kicked Marco's chest and flipped over.

Marco got back to his feet, "I'll make your death slow for that", Marco charged forward with speed never seen before.

Jameson blocked one strike wit his bat before a searing pain engulfed his leg.

He looked down to see a long gash and blood on his leg.

Jameson groaned and tried to fend off Marco, but Marco punched the owl in the face, cracking his beak and sending him flying back.

Jameson got to his feet to dodge a stab aimed at his heart.

Jameson swung his bat again, but Marco caught it with his talon.

Marco grinned at Jameson before crushing the metal bat, causing it to crumple into nothing.

"Oh shit", murmured Jameson before getting clawed along the chest, feathers being knocked off and blood soaking his skin.

Jameson fell down, where Marco stabbed his wingblade straight through Jameson's wing, causing him to scream out in pain.

Marco punched Jameson in the gut, knocking out the owl.

Marco chuckled before throwing the unconscious Jameson into the wall, a resounding crash echoing throughout the arena.

Kelly ran to her husband, as the referee announced Marco as the winner.

Kelly cradled Jameson's head in her lap, thankfully he was still breathing, barely.

Blu and Jewel instantly flew down with their kids to help Jameson.

Upon landing Blu was met with Marco, who stood between him and Jameson.

"So you're the guy I have to fight in the finals? This'll be easier than I thought".

Blu glared at Marco, "don't count on it".

Marco chuckled, "when I kill my opponents, there is this look in their eyes, as life slowly leaves them. I wonder what it'll look like through you huge eyeballs".

Blu just pushed past and went to help Jameson.

Marco just glared, "remember PET, make your vows today, tomorrow I KILL YOU!".

Blu stopped, "I'd like to see you try, you big bitch".

Blu then continued on to help Jameson, while Marco flew away, "Let's see if you're so sure when life fades from your eyes".


	4. Chapter 4

Combat 5

Blu POV

I would like to believe I am royally fucked.

Excuse my french, but I'm about to face the hawk that's killed warriors stronger than me.

I mean, it's like putting an ant against an anteater, he is perfectly built to surpass my strength, speed and ruthlessness.

Look at the bastard, he's huge!

He towered over a hyacinth, which towers over me.

I look like a chick against him.

But, I gotta try, for my friends who have suffered because of him and those he's murdered.

Right now I'm strapping my wingblades on and stretching my muscles, preparing for combat.

Marco is bound to give me one hell of a beating, but I just may be able to return it to him.

I honestly don't know if I'm gonna make it out of this one alive, whether I'll leave my friends and family behind in the land of the living, if I'm going to leave Jewel alone.

I shook my head, now is not the time to be thinking like that.

I am going to win, or at least give him a good beating.

Jewel walked up from behind me, "Hey Blu", her sudden appearance caused me to jump up in surprise before turning back to her, "hey Jewel".

Jewel hugged me, another surprise.

"Don't die, please!" she asked, shaking in fear.

I encased my wings around her, "Don't worry, I'm not dying today".

We stayed together for several minutes before I left to fight.

Ring

Blu now stood in the ring, Marco across from him.

Their wingblades were already deployed, and they were ready for the ultimate battle.

The crowd cheered, most in favor of a victory for the blue macaw.

"So, Blu. Ready to join your owl friend in the infirmary", asked Marco, grinning wildly.

Blu squinted, "I don't intend on joining him".

Marco chuckled, "oh, right. Prepare to join Nightfly in death", without a second wasted he lunged forward at Blu.

Blu rolled forward, dodging the strike and sending his blades towards Marco's exposed flank.

But the hawk quickly blocked the strike, before kicking Blu, sending our hero across the ring.

Blu got up and off the ground, "Fuck me, he's fast".

Marco charged Blu, but he dodged again, "but not fast enough", Blu sent one of his wingblades into Marco's back, causing the hawk to scream.

Marco grabbed Blu with his talons, crushing our cerulean friend, before pushing him to the ground.

Marco now stood over Blu, glaring at the macaw.

He pulled the wingblade from his back and threw it to the ground before raising his own blade.

"You tiny, blue bastard. Prepare to die", Blu felt fear, before anger.

He used his beak to bite on Marco's leg, causing the hawk to scream in pain before swinging his wingblades down.

Blu rolled to the side and dodged Marco's wingblades.

Marco quickly recovered and sent bothe wingblades straight at Blu.

Blu dodged one, but the other one pierced his wing, causing our cerulean friend to scream out in pain.

Jewel was worried, while those watching the match around her cringed.

Marco lifted his blade, subsequently carrying Blu with it, his blood dripping to the ground below him.

"Sayonara, Blu", Marco prepared his other wingblade to stab Blu.

But when Marco struck, Blu managed to swing himself up and over the blade before clawing Marco's face, and his eye.

Marco screamed and grabbed his eye, throwing Blu off the blade and to the ground.

Blu quickly got up before charging Marco, punching the hawk in the gut .

Marco felt the strike a little bit, but on Blu's next punch he grabbed the blue macaws wing with his talons.

His bloody eyes burned with all the fires of hell, looking straight through Blu, who now wore a face of fear.

He pulled back his wing and punched Blu with as much force as possible.

Blu felt his beak crack,his skull and bones shatter and shake, before he struck the wall on the other side of the arena.

The wall cracked upon Blu's impact with it.

Marco quickly flew over and grabbed the senseless Blu's neck with his talons.

"Prepare to die, macaw", he prepared to stab Blu, again.

But Blu laughed, confusing the entire audience, "Haha, for a bird that, *hiccup*, kills other birds. I expected you to hit much harder".

Marco rolled his eyes, "what, did I hit you so hard you lost your mind?".

Blu chuckled before using his free talons to swipe the legs out from under Marco, "You could *chuckle* say that".

Blu then used whatever strength he had left to throw Marco against the wall.

The crowd gasped at what Blu had been able to do, but soon began cheering as Blu went on the offensive, punching and kicking a dazed Marco.

"Take that, and that, and some of this, and that", said Blu as he continued pummeling the dazed Marco, who was barely standing at this point.

Marco, however, had one trick left up his sleeve.

When Blu went for another strike he felt a searing pain in his chest, followed by rapid cooling.

He stopped and looked down, only to see one of Marco's blades embedded in his chest.

Blu did not stop, instead he opted for a quick end to the match.

With as much force as he could muster, he sent his remaining wingblade to Marco's skull, piercing it and exiting the other side.

Marco did not scream in pain, he just fell back, limp.

Blu was happy, until his wounds caught up with him and he collapsed, into the wings of Jewel, who had flown down to check on Blu, with paramedics following.

"C'mon Blu, stay with me. Don't die, don't die", she pleaded.

Blu smiled, but slowly closed his eyes and stopped moving.

2 days later

Blu opened his eyes, to find that he is in a bed.

He noted a TV playing nearby, with the fight between him and Marco laying on it.

"Hey man, you're finally up", came a voice next to him.

He turned to see none other than Jameson the Phoenix Owl, sitting in the medical bed next to him.

"Hey Jameson, what happened? After Marco crushed my head, I sorta… forgot what happened after".

Jameson smiled, "you killed Marco. And survived to tell the tale".

Blu smiled before practically jumping out of bed, "YES! OW!", he felt his body shake and break as he was jumping, forcing him down.

"Fuck me, that hurt", he groaned.

Jameson now did the chuckling, "yeah, you got beat pretty hard, and stabbed through the chest".

Blu went wide eyed, then inspected the bandages on him, "Geez, but how did I survive?".

Jameson began laughing, "Okay, the funny part is that he completely missed all your organs. Like, he didn't even touch one. This super dangerous bird, missed your organs".

Blu smiled, he was about to reply when Jewel walked in.

"Blu!" she said and ran to and hugged her mate.

"Jewel!" replied Blu, returning the hug.

"I thought I lost you", she cooed.

Blu comforted her, "Jewel, I wouldn't leave you for all the money on earth or heaven".

Jewel hugged him harder, "never do anything like that again".

Blu chuckled, "seeing as I'm probably doomed to stay in this bed for a while, I doubt I'll be fighting anytime soon".

"That's the way things should stay", replied Jewel.

Blu noticed that the sun had set outside, "Jewel, I think you should go home and sleep, I doubt you've slept at all while I've been under".

Jewel tried to hide the bags under her eyes, but failed, "Okay, goodnight my lovehawk".

Jewel left, "Night, Jewel".

Blu then closed his eyes and went to sleep.

The End


End file.
